mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MySims Wiki
Christmas Skin }} Dj candy Is ready To Have Her Christmas Disco Party! I think you did a good job Blanky! I like it! Uh...does you guys have problems with teh white links? They may sometimes be a strain to look at. o.o;;}} }} blanky, you have done an AWSOME job on the new skin :-D Lewisperson sabotage! OH NOES But I suppose we should probably tell them to not add stuff like that to it.}} }} i told you i need help you said you have to give you my post so here it is http://mysimskingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Mysimskingdom_Wiki And can you take my Kevin image (the guy with black hair and red shirt) off? You didn't really have the permission to do that. }} HAH! But you still not in the next round. *music that would play if you died in a video game in background* CUS HE DIDN'T HAV THE SCIENCE!!!!!!! MWAHHHAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! } |text = It's a pity that you didn't win, Leaf! I voted for you. }} GRRR WHY DID LEAFMAN LOOOSE??? IT'S MADNESS!!!}} It's actually more sane then you think. } |text = Maybe... But Makoto lost too. }} cemd500: im not an admin but buddy and violet and evelen and leaf are way cool 2010 WIKI FIRST COMMENT OF 10!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR SIMS FANS!!!!! }} }} No hacking info YOUR TRAINING HACKERS FOR THE CIA!!!!!!}} Teh only application I have on my Homebrew Channel is a flippin' any-language-on-any-game thing. o.o}} Ads So I was thinking, should we limit the number of ads on the front page? So it won't be too cluttered with them? We can feature like 3 a month and then rotate, the new ones go to the top. And then have a page like My Sims Wiki:Advertisements that has a complete list of the rest (including the three on the main page) of them. That way the front page won't be so extended with all those ads because more and more are being made. Thoughts?--Mistertrouble189 04:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah like, ads are getting cluttered and some are not even being added on too!--Crazy12345 04:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) }} go lidzay--Legodude2221 11:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) youll win woot vote lindzey--Legodude2221 11:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) new ad Blanky I know you are busy with stuff but I have a idea for a ad Skin Noooo. YOU PEOPLE BE TOO DEMANDIN', YO. IF YOU BE BORED OF IT, TOO BAD!!! OMG!!! Wait until teh next major holiday. Or when MySims SkyHeroes is nearing release.}} }} }} DO I?! DO I?!}} }} They're playin rough, Cel. Are you a blue? Oh no, Kate is in trouble!}} And you be Maniacalman! (To those confused...I be talkin' to Holwoman...I mean Maniacalman...I mean Geo--WHATEVER!!! )}} }} Come to think of it, why am I using yours? }} }} * YOU BE RIOTMAN!!!}} (About the idea I never told about, why don't make the skin like the squares we have now, but using the pictures with the Sims of the 25 most active users with the background of their choice?)}} Than who's lego???? WHY IS I SPEAKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS. But we should get a new skin for MSSH? OR WAIT TILL CLOSER TO THE DAY OF RELEASING}} }} }} Do you expect me to do all of these things for you? You expect me to come up with like, 7 different skins? I already am expected to do way too much on this site and stuff. And I'm doin' all of this for free. I never even get anythin' back for doin' all this stuff (not trying to say I need anything back for the favors I do, though, but I'm just sayin' cuz some people smetimes order me around as if I'm just a robot who'll do anythin' with no question. I'm not tryin' to point anyone out here, so please do not be offended). I am only human. But ja...just give me a break for once. Meh. And you can go with just usin' those premade Wikia skins, cuz sorreh, but no way am I doin' 7 different skins for each weekday. Sorreh, no way. Too bad if it ain't gonna satisfy your twinky winky, mate.}} *shot*}} @Maniacalman: Thanks. :O Like I said, I wasn't tryin' to refer to anyone in particular.}} Banner }} Thought it'd fit.}} Yeah, the old banner was kinda getting borin, but this banner is really amazing! --Puffles Rule 22:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule I thought we were having some peeps on the wiki go on the banner and by the way there is way to many ADS!--Puffles Rule 22:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Yeah, I guess that seems like a pretty good idea!--Puffles Rule 22:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule }} }} Well Blanky maybe we can have some elections or something and you have a very busy schedule Dentface. --Puffles Rule 23:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule No, sorreh... }} }} !?!?!?!}} I don't want people complainin' about how all the "popular" people always get everything and stuff (not like I'm tryin' to point out anyone in particular here *shifty eyes*).}} }} }} }} *slapped* Sure.}} }} }} How about we put the most popular sims on the banner??? the most popular sims now Are Roxie,Yuki,Travis, and LeafCorey785 20:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} ... *backs against wall as everyone be crowdin' around me*}} I wasn't trying to make you put a certain person on the thing. I was just making a suggestion. You should just make something and let everyone deal with it.}} }} }} }} ?}} I want some chocolate too... please, then I would you! --Puffles Rule 00:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule and make it marshmallow}} }} Except Oreos.}} }} }} *whacks Dentface with a frying wok, and grabs on Blanky's leg again* Oh, and I can't stand dark chocolate. White chocolate ftw.}} }} }} Ads }} }} }} }} @Coreh: Lolwut @Wii: UPDAET}} }}